The Fun is in the Shell !
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: Juste un petit délire en quelques drabbles de mon second anime préféré : Ghost in the Shell ! Ce sera quelques anecdotes cocasse de notre très chère Major Motoko Kusanagi ! English or others readers, except french readers : Use Google Translate if you can.
1. Avant-Propos

_**A Ghost in the Shell FanFiction**_

_Séries de Drabbles_

Alika's note :

Tout ça est sorti d'un pur délire !

Tout simplement des choses et situations auxquels notre major Motoko Kusanagi peut penser et faire en dehors de son contexte professionnel et quelques anecdotes parodiques !

Les drabbles ne respectent pas le nombre de mots généralement proposé, mais déjà que j'arrive à écrire un texte fanfic si court, relève pour moi de l'exploit !

Rating : G (parfois 13+ dépendant la drabble)

Thèmes : Humour, Parodie, Portnaouak (n'importe quoi x)


	2. Red Eyes

**1. **_**Red Eyes**_

_Les yeux de ma petite-amie sont rouges !_ continue de rêvasser Kurta Nasami, l'infirmière. Il faut noter que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elles sortent ensembles, d'où la fixation de Kurta sur les yeux de Motoko.

Un jour, le Major revient de son travail et lui saute dessus.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Bi-bien...

- Encore timide ? rit-elle.

- Non... je me demandais quelque chose...

- Vas-y.

- Les yeux rouges ne court pas les rues. Donc, pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges Motoko-Chan ?

- Ah... bah pour commencer, j'étais une enfant à l'époque où j'ai choisi la couleur de mes yeux. Ensuite, bin... »

Elle fixe le chandail au niveau de la poitrine de Kurta avec intensité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mon chandail te parait nouveau ?

- Soutien-gorge noir avec dentelle mauve, un papillon argent sur le sein gauche, marque _Victoria Secret, _bretelle mauve scintillante, taille : 34 D... »

Kurta recule d'un bond en tenant sa poitrine.

« TU VOIS AU TRAVERS LES VÊTEMENTS ET LES OBJETS ?! TES YEUX SONT DES RAYONS-X ?!»

**~FIN~**


	3. Cyborg Body

**2. **_**Cyborg Body**_

Togusa est encore tout ébranlé. Son Major avait défoncé l'asphalte en se faisant écrabouiller par un arm suit... et elle n'avait rien ! Sauf un bras en moins...

« Batou, vos corps sont réellement aussi robustes que cela ?

- Sois pas aveugle, il en faut plus pour nous détruire. »

Il revient chez lui, toujours songeur.

Plus tard dans la saison, Kuze profite de la captivité de Motoko, coincée sous les décombres pour se rincer l'œil. À son plus grand soulagement, elle se laisse faire, mais il s'arrête en voyant une écriture sur son omoplate. _Produced by..._

« T'ES FAITE EN NOKIA ?! crit-il. »

**~FIN~**


	4. Kuchisake Onna VS Major

**3. **_**Kuchisake Onna VS Major Motoko Kusanagi**_

_13+ - peut marquer…_

Récit de Tachikomas :

_« Kuchisake Onna, "la femme à la bouche fendue", est une légende urbaine japonaise. La légende raconte que durant les nuits brumeuses, une grande femme mince peut être vue déambulant sans but dans les ruelles, le visage couvert par un masque chirurgical (chose tout-à-fait normale dans les pays asiatiques, où les personnes malades portent ce genre de masque pour éviter de transmettre leur maladie aux autres). Quand cette femme rencontre quelqu'un (généralement, un enfant ou un adolescent), elle lui demande timidement : « Suis-je belle ? » en japonais « Watashi kirei ? » _

_Si la personne répond « Oui», la femme enlève son masque et montre une bouche dont les commissures sont fendues jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle répète alors sa question : « Suis-je belle même ainsi ? » Si la personne a le courage de répondre « Oui » une seconde fois, la Kuchisake Onna la suit jusque chez elle et la tue sur le palier de sa maison. Ou selon la version de la légende, elle lui offre un gros rubis imprégné de sang et s'en va. Le malchanceux qui répondrait « Non » à l'une ou l'autre de ces deux questions serait tué sur le champ par la Kuchisake Onna. Celle-ci est généralement armée d'une paire énorme de ciseau. Il est totalement inutile d'essayer d'échapper à la Kuchisake Onna par la fuite ; elle court plus vite que n'importe quel être humain et rattraperait le fuyard sans aucune difficulté. _»

Le Major Kusanagi n'est pas froussarde. Elle sait bien que les Tachikomas ont une mentalité d'un enfant de dix ans et racontent n'importe quoi en philosophant. Ses petites-amies l'ont mise en garde d'être prudente, mais elle s'en fout. _Je suis une adulte, pas une enfant ou une adolescente._

Elle était venue à pied aujourd'hui et retournait chez elle.

C'est alors que quelqu'un lui touche l'épaule. Motoko se retourne :

« Oui ? »

Une femme au long manteau, et à un masque de chirurgien avec des yeux presque translucides dont seule la pupille est réellement visible se tient là. Elle a les cheveux longs noirs et sombres.

« Suis-je belle ?

- Eh... Oui ? ment Motoko.

- Même comme ça ? »

Elle retire son masque. Motoko fige un instant en voyant l'énorme coupure de sa bouche bord en bord. Elle se ressaisie et sourit. Elle s'approche et, soudain, ouvre tout grand le décolleter de Kuchisake Onna et joue avec sa poitrine.

« Belle poitrine, surement un 34 B, j'adore ! »

Motoko prend immédiatement la fuite en sautant de building en building. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle vient totalement de déstabiliser la pauvre Kuchisake Onna... qui ne sait que faire.

**~FIN~**

**Notes de l'auteure :** Cette légende, bien que japonaise, est assez freakante (épeurante). Ça fait trois ou quatre ans que je la connais, encore aujourd'hui, je me retourne pour rien pour vérifier si elle n'est pas derrière moi, c'est pour ça que je vous ai avertis d'avance que ça pouvait marquer.


End file.
